


playing favorites

by knightnightwrite (knightlysoulsnatcher)



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: (But they aren't enemies in this fic), Dom Adora, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friends to Lovers to Enemies, Light Dom/sub, Sub Catra, Suggested Sex, not explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 05:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17636432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightlysoulsnatcher/pseuds/knightnightwrite
Summary: Adora shows Catra how much she cares.





	playing favorites

“No no no, I  _said_  I’m driving!” 

Despite Adora’s shriek, Catra holds firm. Adora can’t take a loss of control—fine, but that’s not her problem. 

“Catra! Let go!” 

Adora’s eyes lock on Catra’s,  ~~a quietly thrilling moment in and of itself~~ , only to end with Catra looking away. Not in defeat. Never in defeat. She’s just checking, you see, checking the forest. The very spooky forest they both definitely never visited before. 

And in said moment of checking the very much unvisited spooky forest, Catra formulates a plan. 

“Fine.” Catra acquiesces, staring unabashedly at the flicker of sheer happy pride in Adora’s eyes. 

(And it’s almost worth it for the look alone; Adora’s moments of victory are eternally seasoned with the salt of Catra’s jealousy as much as they are sweetened by the curve of Adora’s lips, the crinkled gaze and proud nose—)

There’s a crash. Into a tree—and yes, Catra planned on Adora being distracted, but the knowledge of that distraction? The sheer indisputable fact that Catra’s submissiveness tampered with Adora’s instincts  _that_ much? 

In moments like these, they both know Catra’s the real victor. 

“See, this is why you shouldn’t drive,” Catra drawls when she can catch her breath. 

Adora glares. Their vehicle is heavily dented in the front. “You  _know_  that wasn’t my fault.” 

Catra takes a moment to control her lips, flattening the curling smile. “Wasn’t it?” 

“C’mon, you know driving’s my favorite.” 

“Sure, sure.” 

Adora’s still glaring, and her mouth twitches. She’s closer than before. Their noses brush. “You know it’s my favorite.” 

Catra purrs. “Oh, see, I thought you had other favorite things.” 

She can feel Adora breathing. Their lips are too close, not close enough. 

Catra distances herself by a centimeter. Adora follows. “No, no,” Adora says, “I don’t have other favorite things.” 

“No?” 

“No.” 

“Okay,” Catra replies. It takes every ounce of control to keep herself from breathing too deeply as she puts more space between them, only to have her back hit the vehicle’s wall. 

Adora follows still, crowding in Catra’s space. 

That’s the issue, though. Between Catra and, of course, Catra—this will never reach Adora, ever—there is never space Catra occupies that goes unoccupied by Adora, too. 

“Let me judge what—who—my favorite is,” Adora replies, then presses her lips against Catra’s. 

And Catra submits to this, too. It is worth the sacrifice, to be Adora’s first. 

**Author's Note:**

> want to read more? send me prompts on my writing tumblr, knightnightwrite, and i'll do more drabbles! multifandom, multiships


End file.
